


The Nervous Boy (But Still a Good Boy)

by MundaneIsAnEmotion



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneIsAnEmotion/pseuds/MundaneIsAnEmotion
Summary: Chuck looked up and glared at them. "Oh no! Nothing important! Just the magical glowing collar hit me in the FACE!" He pointed to the item as started to glow less. Chuck whined. "Great, now I'm gonna become a dog like you!"





	The Nervous Boy (But Still a Good Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sequel to my last one, The Best Boy, cause I just wanted to do nervous dog Chuck fas;jmfd

After the incident with Mike, everyone had steered clear of the weird, glowing collar. All except for Chuck, who still wanted to figure out how it worked its magic and if it could be of any use. He made sure he was always cautious, wearing gloves to pick it up so he wouldn't be affected.

However, while he was working on it one day, Texas and Mike were doing their usual hanging out, which involved a lot of rough housing and/or keep away of items. As such Chuck kept the small work room he made locked... Or so he thought.

He was proven wrong as Texas barreled in trying to catch a ball, slamming right into Chuck's work table. Chuck only had time to make a loud squealing noise in shock before the collar, flew past his screens and hit in right in the face.

Texas looked over and chuckled a little. "Woah, sorry for messing up you're little set up, Skinny." He looked to the door as Mike was coming through it. "Should keep it locked or else you might get hit by these guns!" He flexed and Mike gave a small laugh before checking up on Chuck.

"Hey, buddy." Mike looked at Chuck who seemed to be freaking out and shrinking in on himself. "You ok? Did we screw something up?"

Chuck looked up and glared at them. "Oh no! Nothing important! Just the magical glowing collar hit me in the FACE!" He pointed to the item as started to glow less. Chuck whined. "Great, now I'm gonna become a dog like you!"

Mike tried to comfort his friend with a grin. "Its... Not that bad?" Chuck didn't look pleased at the response. "I mean, it seemed to be fun for me! And you barely remember it so, it can't be that bad?"

Chuck seemed to want to respond back, but could only let out a canine sounding whine, before he started to shift before them. The two other burners watched in surprise as Chuck shrunk, his body shifted, and his hair just kept growing longer and longer.

"Woah. Texas has GOT to try out this collar thing after Chuck's done." Texas whoops, as Chuck seemed to be done transforming, shaking himself out like he got wet. "Texas thinks Texas would make a great bulldog!"

Mike was only half listening to Texas as most of his focus was on Chuck. He watched Chuck lift his canine muzzle up to sniff and look around, seeming to still be scared, even in dog form. He whined and had his tail tucked between his legs.

"Hey, Chuck." Mike smiled to his friend and bent down to get a bit more leveled. It was weird actually being taller then Chuck for once. "You doing ok, Chuckles?" Mike lifted his hand to pet Chuck's head, but Chuck only let out a loud yelp, surprisng Mike and Texas.

Before either burner could do anything, Chuck bolted through the open door with speed.

"Chuck! Wait!" Mike called out, quickly getting back up and looking out the door. Texas joined him at the entrance, but Chuck was no where in sight. "Geez Tiny, what'd ya do to him? He cried out pretty loud."

"I-I didn't even touch him!" Mike frowned, getting worried. Maybe Chuck's anxiety still stayed around in dog form too. Mike can only go off based on how he felt when he was a dog to think of what Chuck might be thinking.

He quickly pulled up his com screens and dialed for Dutch and Julie, he'd need all the help he could get to find Chuck.

\-----

"Well, from what I've read about dogs," Julie started, after her and Dutch were caught up on the situation. "they can run off about anywhere when scared... But if Chuck is still in there, I doubt he would go somewhere outside the hideout, this is the safest place in his condition."

Mike nodded along. "I agree. I remember really liking this place cause it smelled so familiar and was basically home, so I think he's hiding somewhere in here too. Let's all split up and look around."

Everyone nodded and went into different sections of the hideout. Even as a dog, Chuck was still pretty big, so he couldn't hide very well in a lot of places.

As Mike was checking upstairs, he heard some faint whining coming from Chuck's room. The door was a jar so he went in, and as soon as he stepped in he heard a bit of scrambling of claws and more whining under Chuck's bed. Mike dropped to the floor to peer under and looked right into Chuck's face. Or, more like muzzle.

Chuck gave out a small yip in surprise and scrambled back closer to the wall, but there wasn't a lot of room left to do so.

Mike smiled again, looking more hurt then happy. "Hey Chuck. Chuckles, buddy, its me? Mike?" Chuck soon stopped whining and stilled, seemingly listening. "Ok, I think you understood that. I mean, you are the genius, even as a dog you're probably really smart." Mike laughed and Chuck seemed to not look as panicked as before.

Mike slowly let his hand reach fro Chuck, who gave a small whine and moved his head a away. Mike's movement hitched, but then kept going when Chuck stopped whining. Once Mike's hand was close enough he just kept it there, waiting for Chuck to make the move this time.

"Come on Chuckles, it's just me. You're safe." 

Chuck leaned in and gave Mike's hand a few quick sniffs before ducking his head under it for a pet. Mike sighed in relief as he pet the blonde fur, hearing small, soft thunks of Chuck's tail wagging.

"Now, can you get out from under the bed? Everyone wants to see you and make sure you're ok too." Mike stood up as Chuck gave a whine again. After a few seconds, Chuck crawled out and shook his long fur. Mike didn't know much about dogs, but he assumed Chuck was some sort of Golden Retriever, that was one of the more popular breeds.

"There you go, buddy." Mike smiled, patting his head again. "Ok, let's go see everyone."

\-----

Chuck seemed to shy away from everyone at first, hiding behind Mike when Texas immediately went to pet him. But Mike told them all to take it slow and as everyone did, Chuck seemed to open up to the petting and affection.

"Man, look at your gorgeous fur." Dutch complimented. "Looks just like you're usual hair too, just a lot longer then your usual haircut."

"I think you even look cuter then Mike did." Julie smirks, eyeing Mike as she scratched Chuck's ears.

Mike made an offended noise. "Julie, how could you? I'm sure I was adorable." He laughed and Julie laughed too. "Though I gotta agree, you look pretty great Chuck."

At first Chuck seemed overwhelmed with the attention, but as it went on, he seemed to relax more and more, leaning on whoever could keep him up.

Suddenly he seemed to shift and change quickly before the other burner's eyes, still sitting on the ground as he had been as a dog. He still looked relaxed, a small smile on his face, before looking around and his face going red.

"Ah ahahHAHA!" Chuck gave out his nervous laugh, quickly standing up. "O-Ok! Now that that's over with, I'm going to get something to eat and never think about this experience again!"

He started to walk briskly away as Julie piped up "Aw! But you were so adorable!" Chuck's step hitch and he turned around to Face Julie, somehow looking even more red in the face. "Julie!"

Everyone starts giving out small grins and chuckles as Mike walks up to his flustered friend, putting an arm around him. "Oh come on Chuckles, you were pretty adorable."

Chuck just groans and covers his burning face with his hands. "I hate all of you so much..."


End file.
